gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
General Flagg (James Flagg III)
:General Flagg is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. James Longstreet Flagg III is the son of Gen. Lawrence Flagg was released as part of the "A Real American Hero" toyline in 1992.James Longstreet Flagg III, born in Alexandria, Virginia, is the son of General Lawrence Flagg. He is a graduate of the Virginia Military Institute, and in a short time, he is able to rise up to the rank of Brigadier General.The figure was repainted and released as part of the "Battle Corps" line in 1993,and both figures came with an armored catapult that actually could shoot small projectiles. According to his filecard, he always liked to be "in the thick of it" instead of shouting orders from a comfortable position. When leading his troops into a fight, he needs "devastating personal weapons", which is why he prefers the G.I. Joe "Brawler" vehicle. His strategies on battlefield have twice earned him the medal of valor and countless decorations, as he carries on his family's proud military tradition. His personal motto is: "I didn't reach the rank of general by standing in the shadows. I got out and earned it on the front lines". He currently holds an honorary position with the G.I. Joe Team, though his primary role tends to be behind the scenes, warding off any machinations of administrators who would interfere with G.I. Joe operations. In the few instances that have called for it though, General Flagg has demonstrated the tenacity and character of his father, risking his neck alongside the men and women he's leading Fiction A Real American Hero continuity In the comics from the Marvel G.I.Joe continued in the G.I.Joe Devil's Due comics he was the original son of the General Flagg Sr when his father was killed by Major Bludd during time General Hawk was still a Colonel who becomes O7 Brigadier General when the Original Flagg was killed and General Austin suffering a heart attack... Flagg Jr easily got promotion due to his expertise in battlefield and he was young at age to achieve the Rank of Brigadier General O-7 1 star.' ' Hawk was O8 Major General 2 stars during that time who was injured from his back putting him in a coma when he awoke he was sitting in a wheel chair for a short period, shot by Zartan disguise as Cobra Commander still up-ranking Flagg Jr when introduced. A Real American Hero continuity - Devil's Due His only appearance in comics continuity was in the World War III event, from the G.I. Joe: America's Elite comic book series. He is shown in the full G.I. Joe character roster on the cover of issue #25, along his deceased father. Toys Trivia * This General Flagg, the first to receive an action figure, is actually the son of the General Flagg who appeared in the early issues of the Marvel comic. * In The G.I. Joe club subscription Fss 5.0 2016-2017 he received a modern figure based on his black jacket figure 1993 design instead of being Brigadier General O7 1 star he was given Major General O8 2 Star for his update figure. External links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Flagg Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Battle Corps Category:1992/Introductions Category:Characters with a Brigadier General (O-7) rank